


thank you for loving me

by starsgazeback



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Drabble, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Malec, Post 2x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12395310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsgazeback/pseuds/starsgazeback
Summary: "kissing him in the alley way felt like coming home."a short post 2x20 scene.





	thank you for loving me

kissing him in the alley way felt like coming home. walking home in the rain felt cool on his skin. climbing the stairs to the loft felt warm. settling down on the couch beside him felt perfect.

they talked. and talked and talked and talked about everything and then eventually, talked about nothing at all. and then fell into comfortable silence together. hand in hand, head on shoulder, tangled together on the sofa.

and then alec whispered, “thank you” and magnus lifted his head to look at him, a curious look on his face waiting for alec to continue. alec was looking down at their joined hands, a soft smile on his lips. and eventually it came, quieter than before, but hazel eyes peered honestly back to his.

“thank you for seeing me. thank you for saving me. thank you for loving me.”

magnus stilled, shook his head slightly in disbelief. he wanted to say a thousand things. wanted to reassure, to thank, to love. so he said, “and i always will.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> find me on tumblr @acoupleofcows


End file.
